1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shock absorbing device for a stroller, more particularly to a shock absorbing device for damping impact transmitted from the front wheel of a three-wheeled stroller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Strollers equipped with a shock absorbing device for damping impact transmitted from the rear wheels thereof are known in the art. With reference to FIG. 1, a conventional three-wheeled stroller 1 is shown to include a frame 11, a front wheel 12 mounted on a front wheel axle 121 and connected to front legs 111 of the frame 11, and a pair of rear wheels 13 mounted at a rear end of the frame 11. For the sake of comfort, two shock absorbing devices 14 are disposed on the frame 11 above the rear wheels 13.
To enhance comfort, there is a need for a shock absorbing device that absorbs the impact transmitted from the front wheel of the stroller.